The pikachu named bob
by sh4dowpik4chu
Summary: help me


Paladin Oculus: Ok  
Paladin Oculus: Choose  
Paladin Oculus: your  
Paladin Oculus: race  
Paladin Oculus: Any race  
Paladin Oculus: you want  
Loogie: pikachu mother fucker :3  
Paladin Oculus: no  
Paladin Oculus: something  
Paladin Oculus: with a name  
Paladin Oculus: thats a job  
Paladin Oculus: lol  
Loogie: lel  
Paladin Oculus: fine  
Paladin Oculus: let me  
Paladin Oculus: roll  
Paladin Oculus: for ypur race  
Paladin Oculus: Ok  
Paladin Oculus: you are Pikachu Mother Fucker  
Paladin Oculus: choose your class  
Loogie: assasin  
Loogie: or rogue  
Loogie: or whatever  
Loogie: its caleled  
Paladin Oculus: doesnt matter  
Paladin Oculus: you can pick whatever you want  
Loogie: istabyou  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Loogie: is the class name  
Paladin Oculus: rolling for assassin  
Paladin Oculus: or something  
Paladin Oculus: rolling itsbyou  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: youre itsbyou  
Paladin Oculus: name  
Paladin Oculus: ?  
Loogie: bob  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: Where would you like to start  
Paladin Oculus: ?  
Loogie: dont care or do i know where i can start  
Loogie: lel  
Loogie: just random  
Paladin Oculus: you start in a alley  
Paladin Oculus: where  
Paladin Oculus: there  
Paladin Oculus: is  
Paladin Oculus: crack houses  
Paladin Oculus: do you get out of the alley  
Paladin Oculus: ?  
Loogie: yes  
Paladin Oculus: you found a large Porn Magazine  
Paladin Oculus: do you read for +1 horny level?  
Loogie: can i use it to smoke crack  
Paladin Oculus: yes  
Paladin Oculus: do you want to smoke crack  
Loogie: i smoke crack with it  
Paladin Oculus: ?  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: Ill roll  
Loogie: because fuck reading  
Paladin Oculus: ok a 10  
Paladin Oculus: you smoke crack  
Paladin Oculus: and  
Paladin Oculus: it gets you a good high  
Paladin Oculus: -1 large prno magazine  
Loogie: like im ever going to read  
Loogie: :3  
Paladin Oculus: you walk into a Tavern  
Paladin Oculus: and recognize your cousin  
Paladin Oculus: that was in Steath college  
Paladin Oculus: with you  
Paladin Oculus: what do you do?  
Loogie: considering i live in a crack house i pass it as an illusion and drink  
Paladin Oculus: rolling for it  
Paladin Oculus: ok you ignore  
Paladin Oculus: your cousin  
Paladin Oculus: and drink 3 heavy liquor brands  
Paladin Oculus: you dont know which one  
Paladin Oculus: is which  
Paladin Oculus: because  
Paladin Oculus: youre still stoned  
Paladin Oculus: what do you do  
Paladin Oculus: ?  
Loogie: pass out  
Paladin Oculus: you have a dream  
Paladin Oculus: a image  
Paladin Oculus: in your mind tells you to travel through the portal  
Paladin Oculus: you wake up in the world of fagot  
Paladin Oculus: you meat a strange figure  
Paladin Oculus: will you talk to him  
Loogie: my mind just said travel through the portal  
Loogie: so  
Loogie: it must mean sex  
Loogie: right  
Paladin Oculus: idk  
Loogie: so talk to him  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: when you go over to him  
Paladin Oculus: he ignores you  
Paladin Oculus: what do?  
Loogie: scan area  
Paladin Oculus: rolling  
Paladin Oculus: Scan unsuccessful  
Paladin Oculus: But  
Paladin Oculus: you can give him soemthing  
Paladin Oculus: to  
Paladin Oculus: make  
Paladin Oculus: him talk to you  
Loogie: i ask him for a round of crack i keep around for emergencies  
Paladin Oculus: So as  
Paladin Oculus: he  
Paladin Oculus: smokes the crack  
Paladin Oculus: he  
Paladin Oculus: reveals his name  
Paladin Oculus: he appears to be named  
Paladin Oculus: HEXAGONE  
Paladin Oculus: and  
Loogie: (fucking wumbo)  
Loogie: (shoulda saw that one coming)  
Paladin Oculus: he askes you to complete the 7 trials of wumbo  
Loogie: ill do it  
Paladin Oculus: what do you say  
Paladin Oculus: ?  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: (HEXAGONE TELEPORTS YOU TO A HALLWAY  
Paladin Oculus: you walk down the hallway  
Paladin Oculus: you see  
Paladin Oculus: a  
Paladin Oculus: skeleton  
Paladin Oculus: what do you do  
Loogie: search skeleton for anything  
Loogie: if cant find take a bone for a club  
Paladin Oculus: Rolling  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: you found 1 peice of gold  
Paladin Oculus: and  
Paladin Oculus: you use  
Paladin Oculus: a  
Paladin Oculus: hardened turd for a wepon  
Paladin Oculus: you keep moving  
Loogie: man how stoned am i? XD  
Paladin Oculus: you come to a door  
Paladin Oculus: there is of course an adventurer  
Paladin Oculus: at the dorr  
Paladin Oculus: what do you do  
Loogie: take the turd and stab his knee  
Loogie: of course  
Loogie: shouting  
Loogie: "TURD TO THE KNEE"  
Loogie: "YER ADVENTURING DAYS ARE OVER"  
Paladin Oculus: rolling the dices...  
Loogie: what else is there to do  
Paladin Oculus: Unsuccesful stab  
Paladin Oculus: you fall down  
Paladin Oculus: on your dick  
Paladin Oculus: 'the adventure notices you  
Paladin Oculus: and picks you up from the ground  
Paladin Oculus: " Hello Ther!" would you like some  
Paladin Oculus: RARE CANDY!"  
Paladin Oculus: WHAT DO YOU DO  
Loogie: considering in pokemon world thats perminate steriods  
Loogie: i say yes  
Loogie: and give him weed for troubles  
Loogie: atleast i think its weed  
Paladin Oculus: rolling...  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: you give him weed  
Paladin Oculus: and  
Paladin Oculus: he give you 20 peices of rare candy  
Paladin Oculus: for it is poison to humans  
Paladin Oculus: what do you do  
Paladin Oculus: the door is still locked though  
Loogie: eat all rare candies and try to break door  
Loogie: because perma steriods  
Paladin Oculus: Would you like to spend 1 point for hint you could do?  
Paladin Oculus: Would you like to spend 1 point for hint you could do?  
Paladin Oculus: or  
Paladin Oculus: no  
Paladin Oculus: ok]  
Paladin Oculus: rolling...  
Paladin Oculus: so you eat all the candy  
Paladin Oculus: and you punch the dorr  
Paladin Oculus: *FALCON PAUNCHH*  
Paladin Oculus: the door knocks you back and say "GET OUT"  
Paladin Oculus: and plays  
Paladin Oculus: Babra Straisand  
Paladin Oculus: lol.  
Paladin Oculus: what do you do  
Loogie: remove all clothing  
Loogie: maybe that will let me through  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: rolling  
Loogie: because he wants me gone  
Loogie: :3  
Paladin Oculus: you remove all clothing  
Paladin Oculus: and the door  
Paladin Oculus: does not open  
Paladin Oculus: some bad roll  
Paladin Oculus: lol  
Loogie: idea  
Paladin Oculus: would you like to spend a point  
Paladin Oculus: /?  
Loogie: put on underwere and save clothes then just ask it to go through because going back i s not an option  
Paladin Oculus: uhh  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: rolling  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: unsuccesfull  
Paladin Oculus: :L  
Loogie: fine  
Paladin Oculus: serious  
Paladin Oculus: Im not doing this  
Paladin Oculus: its  
Paladin Oculus: the  
Paladin Oculus: dice  
Paladin Oculus: lol  
Loogie: i knew it  
Loogie: my luck is ass  
Loogie: wait  
Loogie: ass  
Loogie: thats it  
Paladin Oculus: ?  
Loogie: do i have a taco or a burrito?  
Paladin Oculus: yOU'  
Paladin Oculus: HAVE  
Paladin Oculus: A  
Paladin Oculus: Taco  
Loogie: eat taco then eventually fart in the room with that one magical door  
Loogie: maybe gross out and make me gtfo  
Paladin Oculus: Your farts do not gross the door out  
Paladin Oculus: due to bullshit  
Paladin Oculus: dice  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: you only have 3 options left  
Paladin Oculus: Spend a skillpoint  
Paladin Oculus: or  
Paladin Oculus: use  
Paladin Oculus: the  
Paladin Oculus: turd  
Paladin Oculus: or  
Paladin Oculus: quit  
Paladin Oculus: the  
Loogie: o yea  
Paladin Oculus: game  
Paladin Oculus: lol  
Loogie: i forgorgot my paunus  
Loogie: is still bleeding  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: no  
Paladin Oculus: it  
Paladin Oculus: healed  
Paladin Oculus: 20 turns ago  
Paladin Oculus: lol  
Loogie: k  
Loogie: whats my skill trees  
Paladin Oculus: rape  
Loogie: theres assasin whoiam and rape  
Paladin Oculus: crack  
Loogie: apperently  
Paladin Oculus: and  
Paladin Oculus: assain  
Loogie: idk thats my guess  
Loogie: i dont seem to rape much  
Paladin Oculus: RAP CRACK AND ASSASSIN  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Loogie: so  
Loogie: letssee  
Loogie: crack  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Loogie: longtivity on crack 5%  
Paladin Oculus: spend one  
Loogie: :#  
Loogie: :3  
Paladin Oculus: no  
Paladin Oculus: its random  
Loogie: ok  
Paladin Oculus: by dice rolls  
Paladin Oculus: lol  
Paladin Oculus: Ok  
Paladin Oculus: spending one ?  
Loogie: yush  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: when you smoke crack  
Paladin Oculus: it makes you throw up  
Paladin Oculus: because dice rolls suck dick  
Paladin Oculus: lol  
Loogie: great  
Paladin Oculus: but  
Paladin Oculus: spending another  
Paladin Oculus: or  
Paladin Oculus: doing something  
Paladin Oculus: ?  
Paladin Oculus: fine  
Paladin Oculus: WOuld you like to buuy somecrack  
Loogie: yes  
Loogie: s\  
Paladin Oculus: from  
Paladin Oculus: the  
Paladin Oculus: mobile  
Paladin Oculus: dealers?  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: how much  
Loogie: 5 grams?  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: rolling  
Paladin Oculus: 10 weed leaves  
Paladin Oculus: for  
Paladin Oculus: 5 crack rocks  
Paladin Oculus: you buy?  
Loogie: yes  
Loogie: sense 1 crack rock is like 100 dollars irl  
Paladin Oculus: btw raw weed leaves is currency  
Paladin Oculus: ok;  
Loogie: and weed is leggal in some states  
Paladin Oculus: like  
Paladin Oculus: 2  
Paladin Oculus: lol  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: what do you do now?  
Paladin Oculus: 'HINT: theres a twenty five percent chance that smoking crack can turn you into a ghost for 10secs  
Loogie: well all i have is a asshole door and HEXAGONE in a room that i cant get out of so just smoke alotta crack  
Loogie: till ghost  
Loogie: and we can gtfo  
Loogie: or  
Loogie: ded  
Loogie: ?"  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: 'roling  
Paladin Oculus: you luckly  
Paladin Oculus: smoke enough crack  
Paladin Oculus: that you can get through the door  
Paladin Oculus: with 8 secs  
Paladin Oculus: insteaed of ten  
Paladin Oculus: so  
Paladin Oculus: you go throught the door?  
Loogie: yse  
Paladin Oculus: you go through the door  
Paladin Oculus: into a room  
Loogie: HEXAGONE is stuck in there untill he reaches crack levels?  
Paladin Oculus: that is completely white  
Paladin Oculus: there  
Paladin Oculus: is Hexagone  
Loogie: great  
Loogie: yey  
Paladin Oculus: in the white room  
Paladin Oculus: there is a drawing god  
Paladin Oculus: what do you do  
Loogie: ask for a pencil because this world apperently is a drawing world  
Paladin Oculus: you ask for a pencil  
Paladin Oculus: he givs you a pen  
Loogie: good enough  
Paladin Oculus: and offers you to draw  
Paladin Oculus: with hm  
Paladin Oculus: what do you do?  
Loogie: draw with him  
Loogie: and remember  
Loogie: i just smoked crack  
Loogie: this is gonna go great  
Paladin Oculus: What would you like to drae  
Loogie: i can tell  
Paladin Oculus: Crack increases  
Loogie: a village  
Paladin Oculus: drawing level  
Loogie: then godzilla  
Loogie: then watch  
Paladin Oculus: you draw village  
Paladin Oculus: and  
Paladin Oculus: godzilla  
Paladin Oculus: attacking a village  
Paladin Oculus: you stand back  
Paladin Oculus: and  
Paladin Oculus: see  
Paladin Oculus: the picture is alive  
Paladin Oculus: the draw god  
Paladin Oculus: laughs  
Paladin Oculus: and  
Paladin Oculus: admires your painting  
Paladin Oculus: would you like to ask for his name?  
Loogie: yes  
Paladin Oculus: rolling  
Paladin Oculus: He give you his name  
Paladin Oculus: his name is  
Paladin Oculus: Leon  
Paladin Oculus: *IN TEN IRL MINUTES BOBS CRACK WILL WHERE OFF*  
Paladin Oculus: WHAT DO YOU DO  
Loogie: draw and draw and draw hoping a terrible accedent  
Loogie: doesnt try to kill me  
Paladin Oculus: rolling  
Paladin Oculus: you draw until your arm is tired  
Paladin Oculus: but nothing happens  
Loogie: draw a bed then take break  
Loogie: sleep  
Paladin Oculus: rolling...  
Paladin Oculus: Before you goto bed  
Paladin Oculus: you smoke 3 of the 5 grams of crack  
Paladin Oculus: and drift to sleep  
Paladin Oculus: *200 hours later*  
Paladin Oculus: bob wakes up in a darkened lighting building  
Paladin Oculus: tied to a dead hooker  
Paladin Oculus: what do yoiu do  
Loogie: is it possible to rape it  
Loogie: form current angle  
Paladin Oculus: yes  
Loogie: do so  
Loogie: because outside the alley not much rape goes on  
Paladin Oculus: want to rape it?  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: rolling  
Paladin Oculus: you unsuccesfully raped it  
Loogie: o yea  
Loogie: i still have broken painus  
Loogie: shazbot  
Loogie: can i move  
Paladin Oculus: your dick is too small  
Paladin Oculus: :L  
Paladin Oculus: what do?  
Paladin Oculus: yes  
Paladin Oculus: slightly  
Loogie: try to wiggle free  
Loogie: maybe those perma steroids  
Paladin Oculus: rolling  
Loogie: wernt a good idea  
Paladin Oculus: you wiggled free  
Paladin Oculus: you see a gun next to the dead hooker  
Paladin Oculus: what do  
Loogie: grab gun for later  
Paladin Oculus: you grab the gun  
Loogie: and check clip for ammo  
Paladin Oculus: would you like to Identify it?  
Loogie: yes  
Paladin Oculus: rolling  
Paladin Oculus: the gun turns out to be  
Paladin Oculus: a  
Paladin Oculus: plasma cannon  
Paladin Oculus: with 20 shells  
Loogie: what game  
Paladin Oculus: in it  
Loogie: kind  
Loogie: or just  
Loogie: general  
Paladin Oculus: general  
Paladin Oculus: technically  
Paladin Oculus: it  
Loogie: k  
Paladin Oculus: is  
Paladin Oculus: a  
Paladin Oculus: plasma rifle  
Paladin Oculus: but  
Paladin Oculus: what do  
Paladin Oculus: ?  
Loogie: scan area  
Loogie: for a exiit  
Paladin Oculus: the room is boarded up  
Paladin Oculus: and  
Paladin Oculus: enclosed  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: rolling  
Paladin Oculus: scan unsuccesful  
Paladin Oculus: what do?  
Loogie: can i shoot and disinigrate the bords  
Paladin Oculus: there is a boarded up window  
Loogie: board  
Paladin Oculus: yes  
Loogie: s  
Paladin Oculus: of course  
Loogie: pew  
Paladin Oculus: rolling  
Paladin Oculus: boards are made of titanium alloy  
Paladin Oculus: and the lazer bounce back and  
Paladin Oculus: disintigrates  
Paladin Oculus: a  
Paladin Oculus: trap door  
Paladin Oculus: by the dead hooker  
Loogie: throws dead hooker into trap door  
Loogie: and waits  
Loogie: to see if safe  
Paladin Oculus: rolling  
Paladin Oculus: the dead hooker  
Paladin Oculus: is still there  
Paladin Oculus: is safe  
Paladin Oculus: going?  
Paladin Oculus: down  
Paladin Oculus: ?  
Loogie: yes  
Paladin Oculus: rolling  
Paladin Oculus: you foot slips  
Paladin Oculus: and  
Paladin Oculus: you fall down  
Paladin Oculus: you slipped in jizz btw  
Paladin Oculus: anyway  
Paladin Oculus: you get up  
Paladin Oculus: there is a narrow  
Paladin Oculus: what do you do  
Paladin Oculus: ?  
Loogie: i go down the narrow  
Paladin Oculus: what do  
Paladin Oculus: he sees you  
Paladin Oculus: but  
Paladin Oculus: stares  
Loogie: "Hi there"  
Paladin Oculus: rolling  
Paladin Oculus: he slashes you nipple with his prismatic katana  
Loogie: i diddnt need that anyway  
Paladin Oculus: what do  
Loogie: i promptly try to rape him  
Loogie: because logic  
Paladin Oculus: Rolling  
Paladin Oculus: you unsuccesfully rape  
Paladin Oculus: him  
Paladin Oculus: and  
Paladin Oculus: he runs away  
Paladin Oculus: but  
Paladin Oculus: he drops his plutonium boots and his prismatic katana  
Paladin Oculus: what do  
Loogie: keep boots in pocket because would be poisoned  
Loogie: equip katana  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: you look at the katana  
Paladin Oculus: and  
Paladin Oculus: think  
Paladin Oculus: then  
Paladin Oculus: you start slashing  
Paladin Oculus: the shit  
Paladin Oculus: of the passage  
Paladin Oculus: with your sword  
Paladin Oculus: what do  
Loogie: sword is probably gonna break  
Loogie: keep going down passage  
Paladin Oculus: *Prismatic shit doesnt brake  
Loogie: k  
Paladin Oculus: *it just dulls  
Paladin Oculus: ok  
Paladin Oculus: you walk down to the passage  
Paladin Oculus: there is a puddle of water  
Paladin Oculus: you see the half zombie ratman  
Paladin Oculus: hes dead  
Paladin Oculus: then you see  
Paladin Oculus: a  
Paladin Oculus: magickal rapist shark  
Paladin Oculus: in the water  
Paladin Oculus: that do  
Paladin Oculus: ?  
Paladin Oculus: What do?  
Paladin Oculus: brb for 10 minutes  
Loogie: take the rotten teeth from ratman corpse and go talk to the shark  
Loogie: k


End file.
